With His Pride on the Line! Vegeta's Challenge to Be the Strongest!
is the one hundred and twenty second episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 7, 2018. Its original American airdate was August 3, 2019. Summary With the destruction of Universe 3, now only Universes 7 and 11 remain. As the Omni-Kings wonder which will win, the Grand Minister notes that the bleachers look a bit desolate with only two teams left. He uses his powers to shrink them down so that the gods and defeated contestants from the two universes are all now sitting side-by-side. Marcarita asks why Vados is sitting with the Universe 7 team, and she replies that with Universe 6 gone, she plans to stick with them. In the arena, Goku powers up into Super Saiyan Blue and begins trading blows with Jiren, rather to Vegeta's annoyance. Goku is impressed as ever at Jiren's power, and Jiren asks Goku why he seeks greater strength but Goku isn't sure why, he just does. He asks if Jiren wants to grow stronger too, but Jiren says he wants something more than strength. While the Grand Minister says Goku and Jiren's battle will be key to the tournament's outcome, Vegeta suddenly barges in and starts fighting Jiren himself, demanding that Jiren show him his power. Elsewhere, Dyspo dodges Frieza's Death Beams while he brags about being the fastest fighter in any universe. Frieza dismisses Dyspo as simply being good at running away, and Dyspo replies that Frieza must want to die again. Meanwhile, Gohan and Android 17 go up against Top, with Gohan warning that they need to steer clear of Toppo's big arms as they even gave Goku trouble. As Vegeta battles Jiren, he knows that he's never seen anyone with such tough, heavy ki before. Nevertheless, Vegeta vows that he will defeat Jiren and obtain the Super Dragon Balls. When Jiren knocks Vegeta away, Goku rushes in to fight him, though he is likewise overwhelmed by Jiren's rapid-fire punches. Vegeta seizes the next opportunity to take Goku's place fighting Jiren again, and this time he manages to successfully dodge Jiren's punches and close in to land a punch of his own square on Jiren's chest. Everyone is amazed that Vegeta broke through Jiren's ki to land an attack. Piccolo realizes that Vegeta observed Jiren's attack pattern when he knocked Goku away (and so used that knowledge to dodge Jiren's attacks the next time around). Cae isn't too concerned though as it just makes things a little more interesting. Vegeta goes on to attack Jiren again and again, impressing the Omni-Kings. Shin think Vegeta may even have the upper hand, but Khai asks if he's blind. Watching Vegeta's movements, Whis wonders if he is trying to test out Ultra Instinct against Jiren. Meanwhile, Vegeta can tell that Jiren was stronger and faster when he fought Goku. Jiren suddenly nails him with a Power Impact that sends him flying far off into the distance. Vegeta struggles against the blast and it explodes just as it reaches the edge of the arena, enveloping everything in a cloud of dust. Meanwhile, Dyspo tries to trip Frieza up by using his speed to create a series of afterimages, but Frieza doesn't fall for such an old trick. Frieza uses his tail to grab hold of Dyspo, but Dyspo turns the tables by throwing Frieza around by his tail. Gohan and 17 struggle against Toppo, with even Gohan's Kamehameha proving ineffective. Toppo tells the two to prepare themselves for his own attacks now, and Belmod laughs at Beerus that his own universe is clearly superior. Whis though is certain Vegeta isn't out of the game yet as Jiren's blast probably only served as his trigger. Sure enough, when the dust from Jiren's blast clears, Vegeta is still in the arena. Jiren assures Vegeta that there is no way for him to win, and that his fighting style is arrogant, conceited, and impure. While Vegeta agrees that he is arrogant, he says this is simply his Saiyan pride. Charging his Final Flash, Vegeta says that he will leave Ultra Instinct to "Kakarot" and defeat Jiren in his own way. The gods watching the fight are surprised that Vegeta ki is raising up even higher than before and that through Vegeta's own pride Jiren has awakened Vegeta's dormant power. Vegeta taunts Jiren into taking his Final Flash head-on, and he lands a direct hit. When the dust clears, Vegeta is thrilled to see Jiren flat on the ground, but Jiren suddenly appears right in front of him. Jiren compliments Vegeta on the force of his attack, then blasts him at point-blank range. As Vegeta goes down, Cae boasts that Jiren always surpasses his opponents, while the Omni-Kings are amazed to see that Vegeta's attack had no effect against Jiren. There are 8 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Dyspo *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Android 17 vs. Toppo *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Naotoshi Shida *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuya Takahashi, Koji Nashizawa & Hirotaka Nii *'Key Animators' - Hirotaka Nii, Hong Beom-Seok, Hong Cheong-Ryong, Masato Ikeda, Takahiro Yamakita, Ayumi Kobayashi, Yuya Takahashi, Koji Nashizawa, Yong-ce Tu, Kazumi Oda, Nomi Tomechisa, Shuntaro Mura *'2nd Key Animators' - Mido Douga, Toei Phils. Errors *In this episode, some scenes show Goku with Super Saiyan 2 hair style even though he is in the regular Super Saiyan Blue form at that time. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 122 (BDS) es:Episodio 122 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 122 pt-br:Em nome do orgulho! O desafio de Vegeta para ser o mais forte! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super